Love Story
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: One girl who looks very much like a boy is returning to Ouran Academy and she pretends to be a boy and doesn't want anything to do with anyone. Yuki Yoshida is just a girl that needs help and doesn't want to admit it.Rated high for future reasons. pair-?
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

Summary: One girl who looks very much like a boy is returning to Ouran Academy and she pretends to be a boy and doesn't want anything to do with anyone. Yuki Yoshida is just a girl that needs help and doesn't want to admit it.

Information about Yuki Yoshida

Full Name: Yuki Sakura Yoshida (Means Snow cherry blossom)

Age: 16

Hair: Dirty blond

Eyes: Purplish-red

Old School: Kyoto Academy

New School: Ouran Academy

Birth date: December 23

Me: Hello everyone. -Grins- Welcome to Love Story.

Tamaki: Rainbow-sempai please tell me why you are writing this?

Me: -Giggles- Tamaki I told you not to call me Rainbow-sempai. I may be older then you, but I am still young. You make me sound old.

Tamaki: I am sorry Rainbow-chan.

Me: It's alright. Kyoya!

Kyoya: What do you want? 

Me: Could you please do the disclaimer please?

Kyoya: Rainbow Haired Girl doesn't own anyone but Yuki Yoshida.

Me: Thank you Kyoya. Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 1

Enter New Boy from Kyoto Academy

A boydressed in a white jacket, black pants, black dress shirt and red tie stood in front of Ouran Academy. He let out a sigh and walked inside of the building. Sure people knew his name. 'Son' of a family and now he was the only one alive since his family all had died in a car accident and he was in school. He blamed himself for what happened even though people said it wasn't his fault.

He made the choice to attend school in a different town since Kyoto would have too many memories of his family and he didn't want to be in constant reminder of them. He went into the office.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the woman looking up from her computer screen.

"Hi. I am new here." He said in a soft voice.

"Oh your name please?"

"Yuki Yoshida." He said, placing his bag down on the floor waiting for her to find his schedule.

The woman went through the schedules and found his. She took it out and handed it to him. "Here you go Mr. Yoshida. I hope you enjoy coming to school here."

Yuki forced a smile onto his face. "I am sure I will. Thank you."

"Classes start in a few minutes. I am sure that you can find your classroom fine if you took the tour."

"I did. Thank you." Yuki said bowing his head and leaving the room. Yuki groaned as he walked to class.

Class 1-A

Haruhi sat in her spot between Hikaru and Kaoru. 

"Hey Haruhi." Both twins said at once.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"We heard..." Kaoru started.

"That there was..." Hikaru said.

"A new student attending here." They both said.

"So? I am sure that they won't want to be around you because they will run away. They wouldn't want to be your toy boys."

"Class today we have a new student joining us. His name is Yuki Yoshida."

He came into the classroom. His eye twitched when he saw the girls in the class fawn over him. He shook his head. "Hello." He said with a smile that was fake and his head tilted to the side. **(Me: Kind of like Yuki Sohma in a way.) **"I am Yuki Yoshida. I hope to make friends here." 

"Where are you from?" asked a girl from the back of the classroom.

"Kyoto."

"Mr. Yoshida have a seat next to Kaoru Hitachiin."

Yuki saw Kaoru who parted his orange hair to the left. Yuki walked to his seat and sat down. He didn't say a word. His purplish-red eyes were clouded over like he had no emotion. The only thing that he felt was regret. He missed his family.

Lunch

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya were sitting together eating lunch.

"That new boy is odd." Said Hikaru taking a bite of his expensive food.

"Hikaru that isn't very nice." Said Haruhi, looking at the older twin.

"It is true though. He hasn't said one word to anyone other then when he was introduced into our class."

"He might be shy." Said Kaoru.

Kyoya looked at the three first years. "What is his name?"

"Yuki Yoshida." Haruhi said looking at Kyoya.

"The Yuki Yoshida?" Tamaki said in shock. "The Yuki Yoshida who's family died just a few weeks ago? The very same boy who now owns a large company?"

"That would be him Tamaki." 

Haruhi looked confused. "This boy is an orphan?"

"Yes." Kyoya said looking at the boy who was sitting all by himself.

Tamaki smiled. "I want him part of our host club."

"Tono why would you want him part of the host club?" The twins asked together.

The Host club looked at Yuki who was now standing up and walking away a girl had brought up something that clearly bothered him. He walked past them and out the doors.

Haruhi got up and was following Yuki out the door.

"Haruhi where are you going?" asked Tamaki.

"I am going to check on him." She said walking out the door.

Outside

Yuki groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in anger. Sometimes days like these made him want to do something stupid.

"Hey." Haruhi said coming up to him. "You alright?"

Yuki looked at her. He forced a smile onto his face. "I am fine. Thank you for asking Mr..."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Mr. Fujioka. I should go." He said softly turning away from her.

"Wait."

Yuki stopped and looked back at her. "What?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join the host club."

Yuki blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh what's a host club?"

"It is a group of men who give girls a good time as in playing their fantasies."

"Oh? No thank you. I have clubs that I am in starting today and I don't have a free day until after Wednesday."

"Come by on Thursday and we will show you what we do."

Yuki thought for a moment. "Alright. I will come by then. Sorry I should go Mr. Fujioka." Yuki walked away from her.

Haruhi looked at the young man in concern. She knew that he wasn't heading back towards the school, but some where else. There was still time for him to do stuff before classes started again after lunch. Haruhi let out a sigh and went back inside joining the rest of the host club.

"Haruhi what happened out there?" Asked Tamaki.

Haruhi let out a sigh. "He said he was fine. I also asked him to join us on Thursday."

"You asked him to be part of the host club?"

"It is his choice if he joins."

"I know, but still you asked him to join the host club."

Haruhi groaned. "He wouldn't have talked to you if you asked him. He kind of seems reserved." Haruhi said crossing her arms.

"I can't wait to see what he is like." Tamaki said with sparkles in his eyes.

Thursday

Host Club

Yuki groaned as he walked to Music Room #3. He opened he door and flower petles flew at him. He blinked in confusion.

"Welcome." They said.

"Haruhi what the hell is up with the flowers?"

"It's a host club thing." Haruhi said with a small smile.

"Welcome to the Host club Mr. Yuki Yoshida." Tamaki said.

"Uh thank you I think..." He said sweat dropping.

"The reason why you are here is because I want you to join the host club." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Well, I don't see a problem with me joining, but the only problem that comes up that is Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I have club meetings. So I would only be able to do it on my days off."

"Which is fine." He said with a smile.

"Alright when do I start?"

"Today. Since you are a little reserved. We will make you the mystery type."

"Mystery type? Sounds like a mystery meat kind of thing." Yuki said crossing his arms.

The Host club hours had begun. Yuki was standing next to Haruhi.

"Ladies today we have a new member. If you wish to request him you may. Yuki Yoshida is our Mysterious type." Tamaki said looking at all of the ladies.

The day just went on for Yuki. He avoided questions that dealt with his family because it still hurt.

"So you are from Kyoto... why did you move here?" Asked a girl looking up into Yuki's purplish-red eyes.

Yuki bit his lip. "Better school." He lied.

"Oh so Ouran Academy is better then Kyoto Academy?"

"Hai. Better musicci program and sports program."

"What sports do you like?"

"Mainly I think basket ball. I tend to have taken a lot of guys down in the sport. No one could really catch me. Plus they didn't use my talent like they should of."

The girls blushed and squealed causing Yuki to wince.

Yuki stood up. "Ladies pardon me." He said bowing his head. He took off quickly. He threw the doors open and ran out of the music room. He leaned against the wall gasping. Tears came from his eyes. 'Why did they have to bring Kyoto back up?' He thought as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

Haruhi came out. "Yuki-kun are you alright?"

Yuki looked at Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi-kun. No, I am not, could you tell Tamaki-Sempai that I am going to head home. The girls bringing Kyoto brought up some bad memories."

"Hai." Haruhi said about to head back into the music room.

"Oh and Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Haruhi smiled. "You are welcome. If you need anything I will be here for you."

"Thanks."

Haruhi went back inside.

Yuki took off out of the school. He looked up at the window that was the room where the host club was. He saw Haruhi standing there looking down at him. Yuki went to his red car and was gone.

Yuki's House

"Miss Yuki you are home early." Said one of the maids.

Yuki groaned. "I am going to my room." She said walking up the stairs. She slammed her door shut. She wiped the tears furiously away from her eyes. She went to her dresser and went through the drawers. She pulled out a small knife that she had hidden in there. She traced her fingers over the jeweled design. She remembered that her father had gotten it for her when she turned 14. She took off her white jacket, took the red tie off and slipped her black button down shirt off as well revealing a black cami top. Yuki ran the knife lightly on her soft skin on her forearm making a thin yet shallow cut along it. She wanted her mind off of everything and now she just hoped that the host club wouldn't see the marks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Art Club

Friday

"Why isn't he here?" Tamaki groaned out.

"He might be sick Sempai." Haruhi said.

"He can't be sick. He was fine yesterday."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, he wasn't sempai. He was hurting yesterday. Of course you didn't see him run out of the host club yesterday."

"No, I didn't."

Yuki's House

Yuki groaned running her hands vigerously through her hair. 'Why didn't I just go to school. Oh yeah that's right.' She thought as she looked down at her arms. 'I cut my wrist a little too deep this time.' She stood up shakily and went to her dresser. She opened the drawers and grabbed some clothes. She slipped the black form fitting tank top on and slipped her black jeans on.

There was a knock on her door.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Miss there are some people here to see you."

Yuki blinked in confusion. "Alright thank you." Yuki grabbed a jacket to cover her chest and she slipped it on. She walked down the stairs and saw the host club there waiting for her. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" She asked weakly.

"We wanted to make sure that you were alright." Tamaki said, his voice filled with worry.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I am fine. Other then being sick. That is the only reason why I am not in school today."

Tamaki pulled her into a hug. "My poor son is sick."

Yuki tried to push Tamaki off of her. "Do you mind helping!" She yelled.

"Tamaki-sempai you are chocking him." Haruhi said.

Tamaki let her go. "Sorry."

Yuki shook her head. "I will see you guys next week so what is the big deal of me not being there today? I mean everyone gets sick every once and a while."

Kyoya looked at her. "Of course Mr. Yoshida. We will see you on Thursday."

Yuki forced a smile on her face. "Of course."

"We will see you Yuki."

The group slowly walked out of Yuki's house.

Yuki waved them off. She closed the door and leaned up against it. She slipped down the door landing on her ass. She tangled her fingers into her hair. 'Why the hell did they have to show up?' She groaned. "School is going to be hell on Monday."

"Miss Yuki would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please Youko. I don't know if I can fight this headache with out one."

Youko nodded her head and left the young heiress on the floor.

Yuki slowly staggered up to her feet. She let out a sigh and went into the common room that she loved so much.

Monday Morning

Yuki showed up early. She saw Haruhi sitting in her seat. "Hey Haruhi-kun."

"Yuki-kun." She said with a smile. "Are you coming to the host club after school?"

"Sorry I can't I have club after school today."

"Oh? What club?"

"It isn't really a special club at all." She said softly.

Hikaru and Kaoru heard her. They had to come up with some kind of plan to see what Yuki-kun was doing outside of the host club since she was in three other clubs.

Monday after school

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and Haruhi were on the hunt for Yuki to see what after school club their newest club member was in on Mondays.

Yuki's 1st Club

Yuki took off her jacket and took off the button up black shirt that she was wearing. Over her black cami was a black tank top that made her look more manly. She looked at the blank canvas in front of her. She looked out the window and let out a sigh. She took the paints out of her bag and began to put paint on the board that she used.

Outside of the room

"Looks like he is an artist." Kyoya said.

"Our mysterious host has art skills." Tamaki said with a smile.

"It would seem so."

"Why must we find out what he likes?" Haruhi asked.

"Because Haruhi we would like to know him better."

"But why not ask him?"

"He would not tell us if we asked."

Haruhi shook her head. "Are we going to follow him tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Haruhi groaned.

Yuki came out looking at the seven members of the host club. She blinked in confusion. "Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to know what club you were in on Mondays." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki-sempai... you could have asked. I mean art is a passion of mine. I am sure I would have told you if you would have asked." 

"We were afraid that you wouldn't tell us." Hikaru said.

Yuki looked down at her paint covered arms. "Well, I would have told you. That wouldn't have been a problem." She looked up at them. "Besides me painting helps a lot."

"I am sure it does." Honey said with a huge smile on his face.

"But you guys should head back to the host club because I am sure that you have a lot of beautiful ladies waiting for you."

"Hai. We sure do."

Yuki pushed Tamaki on the shoulder. "Then go I'll see you on Thursday."

"Alright."

Yuki watched the seven members of the host club leave. She let out a sigh of relief. 'At least they didn't see the marks.' She thought to herself as she went back inside. She went back to her painting. She looked at it and let out a sigh, she added more color to it.

A girl came up to her. "Yuki-kun."

Yuki blinked a few times and looked at her. "Yes?"

"What is that a picture of?"

"Oh it is a picture of where I grew up at in Kyoto."

"You really miss it there don't you?"

Yuki smiled a sad smile. "Yes, but it was best for me to come here. Since the programs here are better."

"Do you think I could request you on Thursday?"

Yuki smiled. "I don't see why not."

The girl smiled.

"I will see you on Thursday." Yuki said.

"Kay."

Yuki watched the girl go back to her painting. Yuki shook her head and cleaned up her booth. Little that she knew someone was watching her carefully and had seen the bloody bandages that were wrapped around her arms. Yuki put her things in her bag. She went over and washed her hands and then went back to her booth where her button up black shirt, red tie, and white jacket sat. She put her black button up shirt on, then the tie, and then slipped her jacket on. She walked out of the room. **(Me: Now who could be standing there waiting for her.) **She saw Kyoya waiting for her. "Kyoya-sempai? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would talk to you for a few moments Yuki." He said pushing his glasses up his nose causing them to glint.

Yuki blinked in confusion. "Oh what would you want to talk to me about Kyoya-sempai?"

"Just follow me I don't want no one to hear about what we are going to talk about Yuki."

Yuki nodded her head. "Alright." She said following him out of the school. "Now, Kyoya-sempai what did you want to talk about?"

"Those bandages on your arms... what were they from?" He asked being serious about it even far more serious then what Yuki thought he would be.

Yuki blinked a few times realizing that he had noticed before anyone else had. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are lying."

Yuki took a deep breath. "Now why would you say that?"

"Those bandages have to be there for a reason."

"Why would you care Kyoya-sempai, I am just a new student."

"Who is also part of our host club and it is my business."

Yuki shook her head. "It doesn't concern you Mr. Ootori." She said glaring at him. "I am my own person, I may work for the host club, but I agreed to it on my own terms not yours. Now if you excuse me I am leaving." She said brushing past him.

Kyoya grabbed onto her arm. "You need to tell someone if you are having problems Yuki."

"What makes you think I am having problems Mr. Ootori?" She said looking back at him.

"Just by the way you are acting now, plus with your family."

Yuki got her arm out of his hold. "Don't mention my family again Mr. Ootori." She hissed out. "I am leaving. I will see you on Thursday." She said leaving him behind.

Kyoya watched her go. "Yuki Yoshida you are indeed one strange person." He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXX

Me: Well sadly this is the end of this chapter. It seems Kyoya has been thrown for a little bit of a loop.

Kyoya: I have not.

Me: My story and my plot so you are thrown for a loop. In the next chapter which club is our dear Yuki in? When will the host club find out that she is really a girl? Which host club boy will catch her interest? Only in a matter of time. Stay tuned for the second chapter and please review.

Kyoya: Please review because she won't leave me alone.

Me: -Grins- At least you aren't bothersome like some people are.

Kyoya: Says the woman with weird piercings.

Me: Hey that wasn't very nice. -sticks tongue out that has a metal bar through it- well anyways review and I will see you all at the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up for this story.

Tamaki: Rainbow-sempai it took you long enough to come back to us.

Me: Sorry Tamaki. I have been busy with other things. Now I am back to write another chapter. Does that sound good?

Tamaki: -Grins- Yes, Rainbow-sempai.

Me: Alright. Now just a quick recap of the last chapter. Tamaki thought Yuki was sick from school and _he _wasn't really sick. The host club follows Yuki to one of his clubs after school to see that he loves art. Kyoya is trying to figure out Yuki. He knows the truth about Yuki before anyone else. Now can he figure out why Yuki is being so hostel towards him. Now to the next chatper. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 3

Host Club Hell

Thursday had come quickly for Yuki. She let out a groan. 'Great time to deal with the host club today. I did not want to deal with them today.' She thought as she gathered her things.

"Yuki-kun." Said Haruhi, coming up to Yuki.

Yuki looked at Haruhi and smiled at her. "Hello Haruhi-kun."

"Are you ready to go to the host club?" She asked, smiling at Yuki.

Yuki sighed. "Not really, but I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, you don't much like me."

Yuki placed her bag over at her shulder. "Well, let's go before something is said."

"Right."

The two girls walked to the music room together.

"So you like Ouran so far?" Asked Haruhi, looking at Yuki out of the corner of her eye.

"Eh. I guess it is alright. At least I am getting a long better with the students here then I was at my old school." said Yuki, walking carefully towards the dreaded music room.

the two of them went inside.

"Yuki Haruhi I am glad that you both could make it on time." Said Tamaki, with a huge smile on his face. "We are doing another cosplay."

Yuki blinked a few times. "Cos...play... what the hell I am stepping into?" She whispered to Haruhi.

"We do cosplays time to time. I guess this time it is knights of England." Haruhi said, sweat dropping.

Yuki raised a finger. "One I don't think I agreed to this Tamaki-sempai. I don't do cosplay. I hate it in fact."

Tamaki went to his corner of woe.

Yuki sweat dropped. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah pretty much." Said Haruhi, shaking her head.

Yuki sighed. "I am beginning to think this is a bad idea."

"Yuki-kun can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Kyoya. "Privetly of course."

Yuki let out a sigh. "Of course Kyoya-sempai." She looked at Haruhi. "I will be back once I get done talking to Kyoya-sempai."

Haruhi nodded her head.

Yuki walked over to Kyoya. "What?" She hissed.

"Follow me."

Yuki followed Kyoya out of the room so they could talk silently.

Kyoya closed the door behind them.

"Now what the hell do you want to talk to me about?" She asked crossing her arms.

"How long do you think you can hide the fact that you are female?"

Yuki's eyes went wide. "How the hell did you find out?" She asked softly.

"By the way you are acting it isn't that hard to figure it out. Plus with the information that you put in with Chairman Suoh he knows you are female. Did you really think that I wouldn't read up on a new student when I saw that there was one coming into the school?"

Yuki looked at him in even more shock. "You Kyoya Ohtori are a smart bastard. You need to learn when to butt out of other's lives. You have no right looking up documents on me."

"You being the only Yoshida left in your family don't you think it is wise to save the company that you so highly don't want?" said Kyoya, pushing his glasses up on his nose even more. "You know of all people ones who don't have any family left need to be married as soon as possible."

Yuki clenched her fists at her sides. "That is none of your business Ohtori. You don't know me nor will you ever know me." Tears came to her eyes. "You are just like the rest of them."

"It is my business when a girl thinks she can pass by in this school making everyone think that she is a male, when clearly she is not."

Yuki shook her head. "You really need to back off Ohtori. You are walking on dangerous grounds. I may be a girl, but don't think I can't handle anyone. I can handle everything just fine."

"You say that as if you know what is going to happen with you. You aren't even engaged to be married yet."

"It doesn't matter to me." Said Yuki, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides why the hell would you even care? You are the third son and you won't ever know what it is like to own a company. You are just trying to keep that life for yourself by butting in on my life. Butting in on a new owner of a company and you still want to be known as the rich kid. That isn't going to happen with me. Now if you excuse me I am going to go and get in my spot before anyone says anything about us being in this room together." She walked out of the room leaving him to think about what she had told him.

Kyoya had to admit Yuki certainly did have a mouth on her. He knew sooner or later she would be in a verbal battle with him again. He came out of the room and saw that almost all of the hosts were ready for todays cosplay theme. He saw Yuki wasn't in her cosplay uniform. "I am taking a guess Yuki-kun you aren't going to wear your cosplay outfit?"

"No." She simply stated as she took a seat next to Haruhi who was dressed in her knight uniform.

Kyoya just shook his head and took his place behind Tamaki.

The girls came into the room.

"Welcome." They all said.

"We have a new host ladies. If you wish to choose him please come over to me and I will set you up an appointment to see our mysterious type." Said Kyoya.

Yuki held back a groan. 'I am not prepared for this at all.' She thought as she saw some girls run over to Kyoya to make appointments with her so she could be a proper host to them.

Haruhi looked over at Yuki concerned. She didn't know what today was going to bring, but she would keep a close eye on her new friend.

"Yuki..." Said Kyoya.

"Yes, Kyoya-sempai?"

"These lovely ladies here have requested you to be their host today."

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai." She said taking her seat at her spot that wasn't very from Haruhi.

The girls who requested Yuki came over to her table.

"Hello Yuki-kun." Said the three girls.

"Hello ladies. Please have a seat."

The girls took a seat.

"Yuki-kun why did you move here?" asked one of the girls blushing some.

Yuki looked at the girl. "It was a better school than the one that I was at."

"What did your parents think of it?" Asked the second girl.

Yuki looked down at her shoes. "My parents really can't say anything about it can they? Since they passed away last month. They always did want me to go to Ouran at least my father did." She said softly.

"Oh Yuki-kun I didn't mean anything about it." Said the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it my fair lady. It is just a touchy subject that's all."

"I am still very sorry Yuki-kun."

Yuki smiled at the girl. "Don't worry about it. No harm done my fair lady."

The girl blushed.

"It will just take some time to talk about it."

The girl nodded her head.

An hour passed of just talking to the girls from Yuki.

"Ladies I am sorry, but club hours are over." Said Kyoya.

The girls awed and slowly left the room.

Yuki let out a sigh as she stood up. "I should be heading home."

"Yuki-kun is everything alright?" Asked Haruhi.

"I am fine Haruhi-kun. I just need to get home. Since tomorrow there is no school I have somewhere that I have to be."

"Oh ok. Be safe."

"I will don't worry about it ok Haruhi-kun."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said leaving the music room.

XXXXXXX

Me: Sorry if it was short.

Tamaki: Poor Yuki-kun. -glomps Yuki-

Yuki: Ack! Tamaki-sempai.

Tamaki: Everything will be fine Yuki-kun.

Me: -sweatdrop- Tamaki let Yuki go.

Tamaki: -lets go of Yuki- Sorry Rainbow-sempai.

Me: Any ways I will see you all in the next chapter please review.


	4. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
